Persiana americana
by Aire2409
Summary: Mi primer song fic!, si quieren saber mi interpretación de esta canción plasmada con Kakashi y Sakura entren y lean...PD: Comentarios son bienvenidos!


**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Persiana Americana no me pertenece, esta canción es del grupo Soda Stereo.**

**PERSIANA AMERICANA **

Llego de una larga jornada de entrenamiento, entro a mi casa como siempre, con la tranquilidad y parsimonia que suele caracterizarme y que suele desesperar a mis compañeros de trabajo.

Y la veo, de nuevo la veo.

Lejana y cercana, como la visión de un ser sobrenatural y hermoso, con la belleza de un ser etéreo y a la vez consistente, es extraño pero es una extraña mezcla de cosas distintas y contradictorias que suelen rodearla por completo y que suelen enloquecerme, enloquecerme en tantos sentidos…

Tantos que me hacen pensar que la visión que tengo a través de mi persiana no puede ser superada con nada, que debe ser el espectáculo más hermoso, excitante y sublime que puedo ver...

Y como siempre desde aquella primera vez me acerco como un acechador, con mi omnipresente taza de café, me siento en la orilla del borde de la ventana, ligera y discretamente, aunque ya no tanto como antes, llevo mi mano libre a la persiana y levanto dos o tres tiras que me separan de lo que se ha vuelto mi obsesión, mi paraíso y mi infierno, su visión, su ritual, ella.

Y como siempre llega y con agilidad se sienta en el borde de su cama, desprendiéndose de su calzado, poco a poco, exquisita y desesperadamente lento, como si fuera una especie baile seductor.

Porque a pesar de que una ligera cortina de color crema se interpone en la completa visión de su silueta, aún así es lo suficientemente transparente como para verla detalladamente, tanto que puedo conocer cada centímetro de su piel.

Quizás solo sea por mi imaginación o quizás por mi buena visión, visión que termina de borrarse al caer los rayos del sol y opacarse más cuando esa cortina tenue es reemplazada por las gruesas cortinas amarillas que cubren su ventana y que suele soltar al terminar con su "ritual".

No puedo evitar seguir teniendo esos pensamientos de remordimiento por espiarle, a pesar de que desde hace tiempo me he preguntado la posibilidad de que ella lo sabe, y de que muy probablemente disfruta haciéndolo, haciéndome sufrir y gozar, torturándome en un extraño juego de seducción, en el cual sólo puedo seguir como un fiel espectador.

El ventilador de techo gira y gira moviendo sus rosados cabellos de una manera más que perfecta, si es que aún puede serlo más, su visión es exquisita, los rayos del ocaso llegan a sus verdes ojos, dándoles un brillo especial.

Quizás ese brillo ocular solo es mi imaginación, o quizás es solo el efecto normal de los destellos del atardecer, o quizás es sólo ese fulgor característico que suele tenerse en los sucesos más emocionantes, apasionantes y excitantes, como el brillo que seguramente debo tener en estos momentos.

Doy un sorbo a mi café, y me reacomodo de nuevo, todo lo cual lo hago sólo para realizar un movimiento y cerciorarme de que no es un sueño.

Pero no lo es, no es un sueño, es mejor que eso, es la cruel, pura y dulce realidad.

Realidad en la cual me he visto inmerso desde hace más de dos meses, desde que ella se mudará frente a mí casa.

Ya tenía unos días escuchando los leves murmullos de los vecinos al nombrar a cierta chica que se mudaría a la casa cuyo cuarto quedaba justo frente a mi ventana, y que solía habitarla un hombre tan opaco que nunca supe su nombre, lo cual no es muy extraño ya que no suelo aprender los nombres de los vecinos, es algo demasiado complicado para mí.

La rutina sigue y como siempre gira y se retira esa estorbosa playera y chaleco rojo que suele acompañarle en las misiones, dándome la hermosa vista de esos bellos y nacientes senos resguardados en su precioso y seductor sostén negro, vista que a pesar de ser satisfactoria ahora es insuficiente, pero no puedo quejarme.

De nuevo bebo de mi café con desesperación, con la esperanza de que me ayude a amortiguar las sensaciones que mi vecina provoca en mí, y de nuevo me doy cuenta de que es algo que realmente no cumple su objetivo.

Recuerdo que en aquel tiempo no di mucha importancia a los comentarios, ni a mi nuevo vecino, quien compartiría conmigo un espacio, el balcón y un pasillo, que separa nuestros hogares.

Va hacia la ventana, me retiró solo un poco hacia atrás y veo como reacomoda un poco la cortina de ese color crema que no logra opacar su silueta, siempre me he preguntado por esa extraña afición por reacomodarla, digo es extraño si siempre está en perfecto orden, sospecho que quizás en realidad solo es una artimaña que suele usar para darme una mejor visión de su nada despreciable delantera, o quizás solo es una extraña obsesión compulsiva.

Tan poco había tomado en cuenta los cometarios que decía en nuestras misiones, estando tan ocupado con mi lectura, esa que siempre aborreció y que siempre me acarrea problemas con ella.

Da la media vuelta y camina con ese compás tan excitante que al parecer solo aparece en la comodidad de su recamara, y ¡gracias a dios que es así!, su contoneo es tan atrayente e hipnotizante que seguramente no prestaría mucha atención a mis enemigos y objetivos.

Llega hasta el borde de su cama y busca entre los cajones, dejando a la vista la visión de sus bien ejercitadas piernas y su perfecto trasero.

Nunca imagine que mi nueva vecina sería ella, ni siquiera recordaba haberla escuchado hablar sobre su mudanza, cosa que después me perjurará que había repetido incesantemente, y de igual manera nunca imagine que tendría tan buena visión de ese antes indiferente lugar.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que le viera, casi por error, casi por casualidad.

Error hubiera sido no verla.

Llegaba de aquella misión que compartí con Gai, tan extenuante fue que por poco cometía la fatalidad de no hacer lo que siempre hacia y de solo recostarme en mi cómoda cama.

Pero gracias a una fuerza desconocida que me convenció decidí seguir con mi costumbre, bendita costumbre, y preparé mi café dispuesto a leer en el borde de mi ventana donde me senté, escuche un sonido, un peculiar, ligero y sutil sonido que de no ser por mi fino sentido de la audición no hubiese escuchado.

Y la vi.

Ahí fue donde comenzó todo esto, esta especie de secreto, de hábito, de necesidad.

Era preciosa, tan hermosa que verla era tan necesario, tan vital, tan urgente que no pude desprender mis ojos de ella.

Se movía tan placenteramente, tan sensual que la lectura de mi libro se quedo en segundo plano, y desde ese momento mi lectura en la ventana fue sustituida por esto, por ella.

Esa noche no pude dormir, su imagen se repetía en mi mente continuamente diciéndome lo bella que se había vuelto y de cómo extrañamente no me había cerciorado de su crecimiento, no sólo físico, sino en todo su ser.

A pesar de reprimirme y decirme que no volvería a hacerlo, al día siguiente no pude evitarlo, era algo más fuerte que yo, que mi voluntad.

Por fin encuentra lo necesario, coloca las prendas en la cama y girando poco a poco retira con delicadeza y parsimonia, tanta como la mía, esa ligera falda rosada y ese bello short negro con movimientos tan certeros y suaves que volvería loco al hombre más apático.

Y yo no soy la excepción, apropiándome de su presencia arrastro mi ojo en cada movimiento, en cada contoneo, en cada respiración suya, haciéndolos míos y grabándolos por completo en mi memoria.

Cuando termina la veo sólo en su ropa interior, con ese bello y perfecto conjunto negro que suele ponerse y que se ha vuelto de mis favoritos.

Además de sus medias, transparentes y casi imperceptibles, pero no tanto para pasar desapercibidas, medias que hacen que aún me pregunte como es que antes no las note debajo de esas botas y ropas, y de cómo es que hoy logró verlas a pesar de la distancia.

Creo que esta es una de mis partes favoritas del ritual, cuando con ese sensual y lento movimiento retira con delicadeza las medias, quizás para no romperlas, o quizás solo para darme más tiempo para disfrutar de sus bellas piernas.

No se cual sea la razón, pero sea la que sea gracias a ello puedo disfrutar y detallar como levanta primero una pierna, colocándola con sutileza en la cama, para retirar la prenda suavemente con su mano, luego la baja con igual ternura y lentitud, y por último repetir la detallada y delicada, sensual, escena con su otra pierna.

De no ser porque no me consta diría que sabe muy bien como provocar a un hombre, de cómo seducirlo y atraparlo en una danza, una excitante y torturante condena de la cual no puedo, ni quiero, verme libre.

Después de ese día, donde la vi por vez primera, donde me enteré de varias cosas, como quien era mi vecina y como esa ventana ya no me sería del todo indiferente, y donde también adquirí nuevas costumbres, como la de quedarme sentado y expectante a su llegada y a su ritual, me permití tener un rato de conciencia, de inseguridad y preguntarme si mi vecina se había enterado de su "espía" y si no sería molido a golpes por ello.

Cual fue mi sorpresa que ella no comentó nada, al menos nada en referente a mi nuevo pasatiempo, si no que siguió como siempre, con sus hábitos de siempre, con sus conversaciones de siempre, como si en realidad no se enterará de nada, como si yo no fuera su vecino entrometido, como si sus sentidos ninjas hubieran fallado e ignorado mi presencia constante en la ventana.

Y día con día las cosas se repetían.

Y día con día ella llegaba y se desvestía con esa ligereza, naturalidad y sensualidad con que suele hacerlo.

Y día con día yo permanecía estático, contemplándola, admirándola, memorizándola, deseándola.

A veces me pregunto como es que puede pasar por alto algo así, como es que me permite hacerlo, como solamente no me mulle a golpes, o como simplemente no me dice "pervertido" y corre sus gruesas cortinas amarillas.

Quizás seria lo mejor para mi, quizás de esa manera me ayudaría a dejar esta adicción, este vicio de verla y de delinear su figura, su precioso contorno, pero no, no lo hace, al contrario, solo sigue con su rutina, como si lo disfrutará, como si ignorará mi presencia,

Siendo esto último algo casi imposible para un ninja, aún estando fuera de servicio o entrenamiento, un buen ninja siempre sabe lo que y quienes le rodean.

Sus posiciones, su estado, su poder, solo su chakra los delata, aplicando esta ley tanto para civiles como para shinobis, mucho más para shinobis; ¿acaso fui tan mal maestro como para que olvidará esa regla?, o ¿acaso Sakura es tan condescendiente que deja que esto suceda?, ¿qué me deja hacerlo?.

O quizás es que ella también lo disfruta, tal vez ese es el motivo de esa sonrisa, a veces discreta otras no tanto pero siempre presente, esa sonrisa que suele hipnotizarme tanto como sus felinos movimientos, esa sonrisa excitante y provocativa, sonrisa que antes no conocí y que solo veo en este lugar y en estos momentos, en este ritual.

Y como siempre me hace cuestionarme si en realidad no lo hace a propósito, si no es solo un juego en el cual soy solo una presa y ella mi depredador, porque eso me hace sentir cuando en nuestras otras convivencias permanece y se comporta como la chica de siempre, como la que solía conocer, la que suele ser reemplazada por esta mujer tan deseable, seductora y sensual.

Quizás nunca pueda preguntarle cual es el motivo de sus acciones, si solamente no se da cuenta de mi presencia, cosa realmente dudosa, o si solamente lo hace por burlarse de mi, o si solamente tal vez lo hace porque ella también lo disfruta.

¿Cuál será realmente su propósito, cual será su meta, su objetivo?.

No lo se y realmente, cuando me coloco en esta ventana y veo como termina esa especie de danza y va hacia lo que creo su baño a ducharse, no me importa, porque lo que realmente me importa es seguir mirándola, verla, disfrutarla, conocer una nueva Sakura, esa Sakura que se desviste ante mi y que solo existe detrás de esta cortina, de esta persiana.

Regresa en su corta toalla, envuelta en ella, libera su cabello y comienza a secarlo con una segunda toalla, la visión que contemplan mis ojos no es nueva, desde aquel día siempre la he visto, y la rutina la conozco tan a detalle que casi puedo ver y seguir las gotas que resbalan por sus rosas cabellos y que bajan por su cuerpo haciéndome sentir como un tonto, tan pequeño ante una simple gota de agua, ante la dicha que tiene una simple gota de agua, nunca pensé que envidiaría a una gota de agua.

Pero en este punto la fantasía suele acabarse y volver a la realidad, cuando ella regresa a la ventana para correr por completo las cortinas amarillas, teniendo esa cara que parece ignorar mi presencia en la ventana de enfrente, ignorando al hombre que la contempla tras las sombras y que se aprovecha de su, aparentemente, poca percepción, para después terminar de desnudarse y volverse a vestir.

Después, bueno después en ocasiones sólo veo su opaca silueta recostándose en su cama, boca abajo y con sus preciosas piernas entrelazadas y en dirección hacia mí, leyendo o mirando televisión, u otras veces sólo apaga la luz y se recuesta para dormir.

Aquí, a esta altura del ritual, yo suelo intentar prestar atención a otra cosa, a cualquier cosa, y suelo darme cuenta de que mi café ya esta tan helado que tengo que recalentarlo, o simplemente regreso a mi antiguo y amado pasatiempo, la lectura.

Y mañana todo seguirá como siempre, con ella envuelta en esa imagen de inocencia e indiferencia, con esa capacidad tremenda que tiene para entablar conversaciones y con esa facilidad para aplacar las peleas de sus compañeros de equipo, con esa sensación en la cual yo suelo ser solo su ex maestro y ella mi ex alumna, donde solo somos Kakashi y Sakura, unos buenos amigos.

Como si no compartiéramos el secreto de ser participes de este ritual, donde ella es la exitosa e hipnotizante protagonista y yo el fiel espectador embriagado y extasiado.

Y por unos instantes agradezco que sea así, que todo acabe en esto, que la visión solo llegue a este punto, porque de no ser así no se si podría solo seguir de espectador, como su admirador y espía.

Lo que no evita que sienta ganas de conocer más de mi vecina, de verla por completo y de tenerla más cerca, de romper la barrera que se pone entre nosotros cuando suelto esas tres tiras de mi persiana.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de regresar mi ojo a las letras del libro, pero algo me distrae ligeramente, es ella de nuevo, y no pudiéndolo controlar mi ojo la ve de nuevo, distinguiendo como regresa a la ventana y termina de retirar el amarre de sus cortinas principales, esas que terminan por nublar más la visión que la transparente cortina deja, pero antes de hacerlo sonríe de nuevo, lo cual es parte normal de la fantasía, pero esta vez algo cambia, sus ojos verdes siguen con ese brillo intenso y atrayente hacía mi ventana por más tiempo del normal.

Y después de un tiempo una cosa más cambia en su rutina, esta vez no corre las cortinas amarillas.

Esto me turba, levanto de nuevo las tiras de mi persiana y regresa mi total atención hacia mi vecina.

Y a pesar de que los rayos del sol ya han desaparecido gracias a que la luz de su estancia aún esta encendida puedo ver su silueta deslizándose hasta el borde de la cama, entonces la veo más claramente que antes.

Veo lo que antes solo imaginaba y terminaba de visualizar en mis pensamientos, su grácil y preciosa figura lleva una mano a la naciente de sus pechos, al borde de la toalla, y permanece sentada, expectante, esperando algo.

Y casi puedo sentir como su brillo verdoso ve hacia mi ventana, hacia mi persiana, para después regresarlo al piso de su recamara.

De pronto la distancia entre mi persiana y su cortina se vuelve pequeña y exasperante, una nueva necesidad nace, una mucho más fuerte que la anterior, que la de ser su fiel espectador.

Y de nuevo se ha incorporado y a girando su rostro hacia mi ventana, inútilmente, hacia mi persiana.

Entonces su sonrisa curiosa, alegre, hipnotizante y sensual aparece de nuevo, no se como pero lo se, lo se a pesar de no poder verla directamente, así como también se que subestime su fuerza sobre mí.

Doy media vuelta y ligeramente giro la perilla de su cuarto, aquella que tantas veces desee girar, giro y de nuevo constato la fuerza de su sonrisa, porque ahora que la veo directamente y tan cercana me doy cuenta de que es mucho más arrolladora e impetuosa de lo que imagine.

Y su toalla termina por caer.

Y me doy cuenta que nuevamente estaba equivocado, porque la visión que tenía a través de mi persiana si podía ser superada, por mucho superada.

Porque lo que hoy veo, y lo que veré y sentiré, es el espectáculo más hermoso, excitante y sublime que puedo ver...

* * *

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola, hola:

¡Mi primer song fic!.

¿Qué tal quedo?, vamos háganmelo saber, mira que tienen que ser comprensivos y cooperar para saber si estuvo bueno, regular, malo o pésimo…jejeje, miren que es el primer fic que hago de este tipo, tanto musical como "seductor y sugestivo" o lime, soy nueva en el genero lime y lemon, así que opinen y aconsejen para mejorar!!!, por eso requiero de sus comentarios.

Uups, cometí un error, jejeje, como no leí por completo las reglas subí la letra de la canción, agradezco a Lady Baragui por su advertencia y que gracias a ello pude corregir el error y resubirlo, gracias.

Como suele sucederme quise darme el gusto de una ligera historia entre las actualizaciones de mis historias largas, en fin, esta vez le tocó a una de esas tantas canciones que hacen que mi mente se retaque de imágenes y relatos, bien, bien, no conozco mucho de este tipo de música pero esta canción siempre me ha parecido seductora y sexy, quise darle esa connotación, espero y haberlo logrado, jejeje, espero y no me maten por no lograrlo o por haberla dejado ahí, jijiji, pero ya saben, sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir inspirándome, ya sea en nuevas historias o en la continuación de las que ya tengo, así que ya saben que hacer si quieren conti…

Bueno saludos a todos y espero que dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
